Computerfreak und Fußballfan
by KotoriAngel
Summary: eine TaiIzzy XD viel spaß!


Titel: Computerfreak und Fußballfan   
Teil: 1/1   
Autor: Kotori-chan   
Email: kotori-angelweb.de   
Fandom: Digimon   
Pairing: Tai x Izzy (bitte nicht hauen . )   
Disclaimer: Wisst ihr doch, alles nix meins -.-   
Rating: PG-14   
Warnung: LEMON! drop Com, und ein bissel OOC...   
Kommentar: hihi...FF betrachtet Tja.. was soll ich dazu schon sagen??   
Dummes Pairing, dummer Titel, dumme FF! Klar, ist ja von mir, also was erwartet ihr anderes?   
'XD ne aber ehrlich, keine Ahnung wie ich darauf komme. Hab wohl was an den Kopf bekommen,   
wie mir scheint... aber ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir trotzdem eure Meinung!   
Na dann, Let's go!!   
-----

Computerfreak und Fußballfan

Es waren schon viel Jahre vergangen, seit der Frieden in der Digiwelt und der realen   
Welt wiederhergestellt war.   
Das Leben der Digiritter hatte sich wieder normalisiert und alles war so wie immer.   
Fast alles!   
"Mum, ich gehe zu Izzy!", rief Tai und rannte die Treppe runter.   
"Gut. Aber bitte sei pünktlich zum Mittagessen zurück, ja? Es gibt Selleriesalat.   
Ach... und bringe Izzy doch ein paar Tofukekse mit. Die mag er doch so gerne", rief Tais Mutter   
ihrem Sohn noch hinterher.   
"Ja mach ich!"   
Tai schnappte sich die Kekse und rannte aus dem Haus.   
Es war Sommer.   
Viele von Tais Freunden waren im Urlaub.   
Mimi war wie üblich auf Hawaii und räkelte sich wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment am Strand.   
Sora hatte ihn nach dem verpatzten Date verlassen und war jetzt bei ihrer Oma in Hongkong.   
Joey machte das, was er für gewöhnlich immer machte.   
Lernen!   
Selbst Matt war nicht da!   
Er war mit seiner Band auf großer Welttour, wie er immer behauptete.   
Kari war mit T.K. ins Schwimmbad gegangen und Tai hatte nichts anderes zu tun,   
als seinen Freund Izzy zu nerven.   
Vielleicht krieg ich ja Izzy dazu mit mir Fußball zu spielen...   
Das war natürlich genauso hoffnungslos wie einem Frosch das Singen beizubringen.   
Izzy würde nicht mit ihm Fußball spielen!   
Er würde wahrscheinlich wieder vor seinem Computer hocken, wie jedes Mal, wenn Tai ihn besuchte.   
Tai seufzte und klingelte an der Tür.   
Niemand öffnete.   
"Hey Tai!"   
Erschrocken sah Tai sich um.   
Wo bitte kam denn die Stimme her?   
"Tai! Hier oben!"   
Tai schaute hoch.   
Izzy lehnte aus dem Fenster und grinste.   
Tai musste echt zugeben, dass sein Freund in diesem Moment wirklich sexy aussah.   
Hm? Izzy und sexy?! Ich glaub ich hab nen Sonnestich..   
"Meine Mutter ist nicht da. Komm ruhig rein. Ich spiele grad ein neues Computerspiel.   
Wenn ich da weggehe streben mir meine ganzen Krieger ab und ich verliere!", rief Izzy.   
Tai grinste.   
Typisch!   
Izzy tat echt nichts anderes als vorm PC dem höchsten Highscore hinterher zu jagen.   
Tai betrat das Haus und ging dann in Richtung Izzys Zimmer.   
"Hi Kumpel. Hab dir Tofukekse von meiner Mum mitgebracht", sagte Tai und setzte sich neben   
Izzy an den PC.   
"Oh danke. Das ist echt nett von ihr", antwortete er, ohne vom Bildschirm wegzusehen.   
"Man, wie lange spielst du denn schon an diesem doofen Spiel?", fragte Tai genervt.   
"Seit gestern Abend."   
"Seit gestern Abend? Du bist echt krank, Mann!"   
Izzy lachte und tippte wieder auf der Tastatur herum.   
"Man, wie kannst du nur so lange vor diesem Ding hocken! Das ist doch voll öde", jammerte Tai.   
"Tja, so ne Gewohnheitssache."   
Tai legte sich auf den Boden und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf.   
Hm... so hatte er eine gute Aussicht auf Izzys Rücken und den freien Nacken.   
Tai besah sich seinen Freund genauer.   
Erst jetzt bemerkte er die feinen roten Härchen in seinem Nacken.   
Tai musste grinsen.   
Dann setzte er sich wieder auf.   
"Man, musst du immerzu spielen? Warum unterhältst du dich nicht mal mit mir, wenn ich   
schon mal da bin?"   
Izzy drehte sich um und lächelte.   
"Wenn ich mich mit dir unterhalte, kann ich mich nicht auf das Spiel konzentrieren und dann   
sterben meine Krieger", erklärte Izzy und drehte sich wieder zum PC.   
Tai seufzte.   
Er hätte wirklich genauso gut zum See gehen können um mit den Fröschen Fußball zu spielen.   
Wie gern wäre Tai jetzt zu seinem Freund hingegangen und hätte ihm diesen blöden PC ausgeschaltet.   
"Izzy, ich hab Hunger!"   
"Hol dir was aus der Küche."   
Tai trottete zur Küche und schaute in den Kühlschrank.   
Also, wenn Izzy nicht so eine tolle Mutter hätte, würde der Arme vor seinem PC verhungern   
Tai besah sich den Inhalt des Kühlschranks.   
Ganz anders als bei sich zu Hause!   
Tais Mutter war total besessen von Tofu, Sellerie und Kartoffelsaft!   
"Ha!"   
Erfreut holte Tai eine Packung Eis aus dem Kühlschrank und ging wieder zurück in Izzys Zimmer.   
"Izzy, willst du auch was?", fragte er, merkte jedoch, dass es wieder mal überflüssig war.   
Izzy mampfte genüsslich die Tofukekse seiner Mutter.   
"Also ehrlich, warum isst du dieses Zeug eigentlich?", fragte Tai ungläubig.   
"Nur weil du dich nicht gesund ernähren willst, muss ich ja nicht auch so blöd sein", antwortete   
Izzy und steckte sich noch einen Keks in den Mund.   
"Izzy, du hast echt unglaublichen Mut, mein Freund", sagte Tai und setzte sich auf den Boden.   
Dann begann er das Eis zu löffeln.   
Eine weitere Viertelstunde lag Tai total gelangweilt auf dem Boden, mit dem Löffel im   
Mund und zählte Kästchen auf Izzys kariertem Hemd.   
Hm.. 152 Stück... Wozu zum Kuckuck mach ich das denn überhaupt?   
"Man Izzy das nervt! Ich hab schon fast alle Kästchen auf deinem Rücken zweimal gezählt...", jammerte Tai.   
"Und zu welchem Ergebnis bist du gekommen?", fragte Izzy lachend.   
Tai stand auf.   
"Zu diesem hier!"   
Und schon zog er den Stecker aus der Steckdose.   
Augenblicklich wurde der Bildschirm schwarz.   
"Aahhh! Was hast du getan?!", rief Izzy entsetzt.   
Tai grinste und drehte Izzy auf dem Drehstuhl zu sich herum.   
"Izzy, halt mal die Luft an!"   
Izzy wollte sich gerade beschwären, doch Tai steckte ihm den Löffel mit viel Eis drauf   
in den Mund.   
Erschrocken sagte Izzy erst mal nichts.   
Klar, denn 1. hatte er einen Löffel mit Eis im Mund und 2. war das Eis ziemlich kalt.   
Schließlich schluckte er und nahm den Löffel wieder raus.   
"Tai! Was zum Kuckuck soll da...-", doch weiter kam er nicht, da Tai seine Lippen schnell   
mit einem Kuss verschlossen hatte.   
Erschrocken riss Izzy die Augen auf.   
Was machst du da, Tai?   
Tai war auch sehr überrascht über sich selbst.   
Warum küsse ich gerade meinen Freund? Bin ich völlig verrückt geworden oder was?   
Aber... es fühlt sich schon toll an... ganz anders als mit Sora...   
Tai packte Izzy an den Schultern und drückte ihn sanft gegen die Stuhllehne.   
Dieser war immer noch etwas irritiert, wehrte sich jedoch nicht.   
Irgendwie war das doch ein schönes und aufregendes Gefühl, und so schloss er die Augen und   
gab sich ganz dem Kuss hin.   
Tai merkte, wie sich sein Freund entspannte und leckte bittend über Izzys Unterlippe.   
Izzy öffnete leicht den Mund und gewährte Tais Zunge Einlass.   
Vorsichtig erforschte Tai Izzys Mundhöhle.   
Langsam machte Izzy mit und stupste mit seiner Zunge gegen vie von Tai.   
Bald schon lieferten sich die beiden Jungen einen wilden Kampf, den keiner zu gewinnen   
schien.   
Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es den beiden schien, lösten sie sich schweratmend voneinander.   
Lange sahen sie sich in die Augen.   
Izzy grinste.   
"Du küsst gut."   
"Du aber auch", sagte Tai ebenfalls grinsend.   
Izzy lachte und zog seinen Freund wieder zu sich runter.   
Dann küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich.   
Tai machte sich dran Izzys Hemd aufzuknöpfen während er den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich   
erwiderte.   
Langsam streifte er Izzy das Hemd von den Schultern.   
Izzy zuckte etwas zusammen, als Tais Hände über seinen Bauch strichen.   
Tai löste den Kuss wieder und sah seinen Freund mit glänzenden Augen an.   
Dieser lachte Tai etwas verlegen an.   
"Sag, wann wollte deine Mutter wiederkommen?", fragte Tai grinsend.   
"Hm.. so gegen vier..."   
"Na dann haben wir ja noch Zeit!"   
Kurz entschlossen packte Tai die Lehne des Drehstuhls und schob ihn mitsamt Izzy quer durch   
den Raum zu Izzys Bett.   
"So, Endstation!", lachte Tai.   
Izzy stand gehorsam vom Stuhl auf.   
Erneut küssten sie sich so leidenschaftlich, als wenn es keinen nächsten Morgen mehr   
geben würde und die Welt jeden Moment in Flammen aufgehen würde.   
Izzy schlang seine Arme um Tai und drückte seinen Freund fest an siech, während dieser   
seinen Hals mit kleinen Küssen bedeckte.   
Langsam zog Izzy seinen Freund runter zum Bett.   
Der Junge ließ sich nur zu gerne mitziehen, hörte aber nicht auf Izzys Hals zu verwöhnen.   
Tai wanderte mit der Zunge weiter runter bis zu den Schultern seines Freundes und   
zeichnete das Schlüsselbein nach.   
Izzy keuchte leicht auf, als Tai sanft hineinbiss.   
Tai drückte den Rothaarigen leicht in die Kissen, widmete sich dann dessen Brustwarzen.   
Izzy stöhnte leicht auf, als Tai leicht in die rechte Brustwarze biss.   
Tai grinste nur und machte es genauso bei der anderen.   
Mit der Zunge wanderte er weiter runter und hinterließ feuchte Spuren.   
Beim Bauchnabel angekommen, ließ Tai seine Zunge leicht hinein sinken.   
Izzy schauderte.   
Dieses Gefühl war einfach nur wunderbar!   
Doch Tai beendete sein Spiel und richtete sich wieder auf.   
Izzy schaute seinen Freund beleidigt an.   
Tai zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und hüpfte aus dem Bett.   
"Hey! Wo willst du hin?", fragte Izzy schmollend.   
Tai kam wieder und hatte.... - die Eispackung in der Hand.   
"Oh nein! Das wirst du nicht tun! Neeiiin!", sagte Izzy und hielt abwährend die Hände vor   
sich, um Tai wegzudrücken.   
Tai grinste über das ganze Gesicht, wie ein kleines Kind das ein neues Spielzeug zum   
Geburtstag bekommen hatte.   
"Tai, das wirst du nicht tun! Nein, ich erlaube das nicht... Iiiiks!"   
Erschrocken keuchte Izzy, als Tai den Finger ins Eis tunkte und dann damit über Izzys   
Oberkörper strich und das Eis darauf verteilte.   
Dann senkte er den Kopf und leckte es wieder ab.   
"Uhm... Tai! Du.. du bist echt ein...Vielfrass!"   
Doch trotzdem musste Izzy grinsen.   
Das war typisch Tai!   
Er dachte immer nur ans Essen!   
Tai hatte mittlerweile alles Eis von Izzys Oberkörper weggeleckt.   
Mit den Händen strich er Izzys Seiten entlang und hielt beim Hosenbund inne.   
Tai schaute unsicher zu seinem Freund hoch.   
Izzy nickte nur leicht.   
Ermutigt öffnete Tai Izzys Hose und zog sie mitsamt Boxershorts herunter.   
Grinsend besah er sich Izzys ‚Männlichkeit'.   
"Was gibt's da so dumm zu grinsen?", fragte Izzy mit geröteten Wangen.   
"Gar nichts. Du bist nur echt süß!", lachte Tai und küsste Izzy auf den Mund.   
Dann beugte er sich wieder über Izzys schon steifes Glied und nahm es dann in den Mund.   
Überrascht stöhnte Izzy auf.   
Verdammt, Tai machte ihn echt verrückt!   
Laut stöhnend warf Izzy den Kopf in den Nacken, als Tai leicht an der Spitze knabberte.   
"Taaaiii! Das ist nicht fair!", keuchte Izzy.   
"Whm? Hmpf??", murmelte Tai, was so viel hieß wie: "Warum nicht??"   
"Weil... weil das so... so... toll ist... Du bringst mich noch um den Verstand!"   
"Nahnm.. danhm iisseshmm gutmm...", murmelte Tai und begann leicht an dem Glied seines   
Freundes zu saugen.   
"Taii... nix ist gut... ahhh!"   
Izzy krallte sich in das Bettlaken.   
Tai saugte immer schneller und umspielte das Glied mit der Zunge.   
Izzys Stöhnen wurde immer lauter.   
Der Rothaarige bäumte sich auf und kam dann endlich in Tais Mund.   
Dieser schluckte brav.   
Schweratmend sank Izzy zurück in die Kissen.   
Tai kroch zu ihm hoch und küsste ihn sanft.   
"Schon alle?", fragte er grinsend.   
Izzy schüttelte den Kopf.   
Sagen konnte er jetzt beim besten Willen nicht!   
Tai setze sich wieder auf und sah sich um.   
Dann schielte er zum Eis, welches auf dem Nachtschrank stand.   
"Oh nein Tai! Das nimmst du nicht! Eis ist zum Essen und nicht zum Spielen da!", schimpfte Izzy,   
als er Tais Blick bemerkte.   
Er wusste genau was Tai jetzt vor hatte!   
So was hatte er mal im Internet gesehen.   
Zwar nur zufällig, doch seitdem hatte sich irgendwas in ihm verändert.   
Er hatte mit Mimi schlussgemacht, und dass sollte schon was heißen!   
Izzy schaute wieder zu Tai, der gerade in dem Nachtschrank rumwühlte.   
"Hey, was machst du da?"   
Tai holte ein Döschen Vaseline aus der Schublade und hielt es hoch.   
"Wo... woher wusstest du.. das...", stammelte Izzy und wurde rot.   
Tai lachte.   
"Tja.. das habe ich vor einigen Tagen entdeckt, als du mir was zu essen gemacht hattest."   
"Du bist ja echt unmöglich!", rief Izzy gespielt böse.   
Tai öffnete die Dose und schmierte sich einen Finger dick mit dem Inhalt ein.   
Dann setzte er sich zwischen Izzys Beine.   
"Soll ich, oder soll ich nicht?", grinste er und strich neckisch über Izzys Öffnung.   
Doch dann entschied er sich für das Erste und drang mit dem Finger in Izzy ein.   
Der Rothaarige stöhnte auf.   
Nach einiger Zeit begann Tai den Finger langsam zu bewegen.   
Izzy hatte sich an das neue Gefühl gewöhnt und bewegte sich nun gegen den Finger.   
Bald schon nahm Tai einen Zweiten und Dritten Finger dazu.   
Vorsichtig weitete er seinen Freund.   
Izzy stöhnte ungehalten und krallte sich an Tai.   
Langsam zog Tai seine Finger zurück.   
"Uhm... nicht aufhören...", keuchte Izzy und sah seinen Freund mit lustverschleiertem   
Blick an.   
"Nein, mache ich doch auch gar nicht", lächelte dieser und küsste Izzy sanft.   
Schnell zog er sich selbst die Hose und Boxershorts aus, da es schon wirklich schmerzhaft   
drückte.   
Dann platzierte er sein Glied an Izzys Öffnung.   
"Bist du bereit?", fragte er leise.   
Izzy nickte.   
Langsam drang Tai mit der Spitze in seinen Freund ein und verharrte in dieser Position,   
damit Izzy sich an das neue Gefühl gewöhnen konnte.   
Erschrocken riss Izzy die Augen auf und krallte seine Fingernägel tief in Tais Rücken.   
Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn.   
Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so wehtun würde.   
Im Internet sah es immer so harmlos aus.   
Tai streichelte seinem Freund sanft üben den Rücken.   
"Entspann dich, es ist gleich vorbei", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.   
Und tatsächlich verflog der Schmerz schon bald.   
Eine Welle von Lust machte sich in Izzys Körper breit.   
Tai begann nun vorsichtig in seinen Freund weiter vorzudringen.   
Bei jedem weiteren Zentimeter, den Tai immer tiefer in Izzy eindrang stöhnte der   
Rothaarige lustvoll auf.   
Durch diese wundervolle Melodie (XD) beflügelt, bewegte sich Tai schneller.   
Das Stöhnen der Beiden erfüllte den Raum.   
Izzy fing an Tai stürmisch zu küssen, während dieser immer tiefer in seinen Freund stieß.   
Tai schnappte sich Izzys Glied und begann es im gleichen Rhythmus zu massieren.   
Izzy stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.   
Immer härter wurden Tais Stöße.   
"Aahh! Tai... ich.... ich... komme!", stöhnte Izzy und ergoss sich in Tais Hand.   
Tai konnte diese wahnsinnige Enge auch nicht mehr ertragen und kam ebenfalls tief in   
seinem Freund.   
Erschöpfte lehnte er sich gegen Izzy.   
Der Rothaarige lächelte und küsste Tai noch einmal sanft.   
Schweratmend zog sich Tai aus Izzy zurück und ließ sich nach hinten fallen.   
Izzy kroch zu Tai und kuschelte sich an ihn.   
Dieser zog die Decke über sie beide und schloss die Augen.

Noch müde öffnete Izzy die Augen.   
Verschlafen sah er zu Tai.   
Erst erschrak er, doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran, was passiert war.   
Glücklich kuschelte sich der Rothaarige an seinen Freund.   
Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er so was jemals tun würde, und schon gar nicht mit Tai!   
"Hm, schon wach?", murmelte Tai und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.   
"OH, habe ich dich geweckt? Das wollte ich nicht...", sagte Izzy leise.   
"Quatsch, hast du nicht!"   
Tai lächelte und küsste seinen Freund sanft auf die Lippen.   
Auf einmal fiel sein Blick auf den Wecker, der neben dem Bett auf dem Nachtschrank stand.   
"Ach du scheiße!", rief Tai und sprang aus dem Bett.   
"Wa... was ist denn?", fragte Izzy erschrocken.   
"Es ist schon fast drei Uhr! Meine Mutter wird ausrasten, wenn ich zu spät zum   
Mittagessen komme. Es gibt Selleriesalat", erklärte Tai und machte Würggeräusche.   
Izzy lachte.   
"Deine arme Mum tut mir echt Leid."   
"Hey was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Tai beleidigt.   
"Das heißt, dass ich das Essen von deiner Mum lecker finde", antwortete Izzy.   
"Ja, du bist wirklich der einzigste Mensch, der nach ihrem Essen nicht über der   
Kloschüssel hängt", grinste Tai und zog sich schnell an.   
Izzy sah ihm dabei zu.   
"Hör mal, ich komme morgen wieder und bring dir noch ein paar Tofukekse mit.   
Wir haben davon so viele zu Hause, dass wir davon drei Jahre leben könnten,   
natürlich nicht freiwillig", sagte Tai und gab Izzy noch einen kurzen Kuss, dann ging er.   
Izzy ging ans Fenster und schaute ihm noch lange hinterher.   
Nun wusste er, diese Ferien würde er freilich nicht mehr an den Computer kommen.   
Davon würde ihn Tai schon abhalten!

ENDE!   
-----   
Und? Könnt ihr mir verzeihen? gg Ich weiß, ich hab's voll verbockt   
hab schon sooo lange keine LEMON mehr geschrieben, bin schon ganz aus der Übung g   
na dann... bis denne


End file.
